truth or dare with seducing!
by YinDragonVampire
Summary: just another truth or dare game with the cullens while edward hunts...where bella is dared to seduce edward! lemons and hilarious teasings from Jasper and Emmett!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!"

I snapped back to reality. Edward had gone hunting and I was spending a night with Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. My mind was daydreaming to when Edward came back.

"Hmm?"

Alice smirked. "I said I was asking you if you wanted to play a game."

I shrugged. "Sure." How bad could this be?

Wrong words.

"Truth or dare!?" I shouted in disbelief.

Emmet chuckled and Rosalie grinned. Even jasper smiled, amused with my little outburst. I was barely breathing. Truth or dare with vampires. If anything this had to be my downfall.

"Come on Bella!" Alice begged. "It'll be fun!"

I shook my head. "Never."

"It's this or wedding plans," she warned.

"I'll stick to the one that wont kill me," I answered back. I hated wedding plans but truth or dare…that was just suicidal.

Jasper shook his head and Emmett said, "No."

"Come on guys," I pleaded. "Me…playing truth or dare…Edward is going to come back and find me dead."

Emmett snorted. "We'll blame Alice."

Alice chuckled. "Please Bella. Just this once."

I paused for a moment. "I'm not going to win this, am I?" It was really more of a statement than a question.

Alice giggled delightedly. "Nope!"

I sighed, taking a seat. "Fine."

Alice beamed. "Ok, I'll start off first. Rosalie, truth or dare?"

Rosalie smirked. "Dare."

Alice's grin got even bigger and, if it was possible, even more evil. "I dare you to…eat the lunch at school all this week!"

Rosalie's eyes got wide. "No way!"

Emmett was laughing hysterically. "You said dare Rose! You have to!"

Rosalie grumbled. "Fine, Emmett. Truth or dare?"

He grinned. "Dare. I'm no wimp. I'll take whatever you can give me."

"Fine Mr. Tough guy," she snorted, "Then you have to eat the food with me!"

He looked terrified. "Come one Rose!"

She shook her head. "You picked dare."

He grumbled something I couldn't hear, but it made Jasper laugh. He looked at me. Uh oh. Bear bait.

"Bella," he began, grinning, "Truth or dare."

The reasonable part of me was going to pick truth. But the other part (the part that knew they would make fun of me for weeks if I didn't pick dare) was leaning a different direction.

Alice suddenly went blank. Another vision. She glanced at Emmett and smiled, nodding in approval.

They all turned back to me. "Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "Dare."

Emmett smiled even more evilly than Alice. Finally he said, "I dare you Bella…"

I waited. He smirked.

"I dare you…to seduce Edward!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What."

I couldn't have heard right. Emmett couldn't have said that. This couldn't be happening.

Jasper and Rosalie were laughing hysterically. Alice was giggling uncontrollable and was actually rolling around on the floor. Emmett continued to stare at me smirking, sensing a private victory.

Jasper chanced a glance at me and doubled over again. "She completely red!"

Rosalie had finally stopped laughing and was managing to create actual sentences. "How is she going to do it? I mean, this is Bella we're talking about here."

I popped out of my little trance. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well," she began ticking numbers of her fingers, "You're clumsy, you mess up things almost all the time, you're…"

"Thank you Rose," Alice glared at her darkly, not laughing anymore. "But Bella will be fine. Because we're going to help her."

Emmett and Jasper looked confused. "We are?"

Alice grinned. "We've known Edward for years. I can help Bella, and you can help Edward. And any information would be helpful on Bella's part."

"He likes her in blue," Jasper mentioned.

Alice nodded. "Good. We need more things like that. Now," she turned to me, "Bella we are going to go shopping. And we will be making sure that we pass through Victoria's Secret."

I stared, wide eyed and mouth opened. They were being serious! "You guys can't actually believe that I could seduce Edward! He's like a brick wall when it comes to that!"

"That's why you have our help to knock it down," Alice said. "Rose? You in?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "I guess."

Alice leapt up in joy. "Yes!"

Emmett was grinning evilly again. "Oh I have some great tips!"

"For Bella or for Edward?"

"Both."

"Excellent!"

Part of me wanted to argue, saying that it would never work. But I knew I really wanted this. Me and Edward, being together in that way. I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah," Jasper laughed, "She doesn't need anymore convincing."

I chucked a pillow at his head. They all laughed.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "Let's go."

"Now!"

Yes, now. You're going to need a day or two to prepare anyways so we might as well go shopping now."

I groaned at the thought of shopping. I stopped in horror when I realized that we would be going to Victoria's Secret. I desperately tried to think of a distraction.

"You know Edwards going to be upset if he comes back and I'm not there," I explained, "Right?"

Alice grinned. "Oh I know. That's part of the plan. We are going to keep him so distracted and busy he won't even have time to kiss you until the night you seduce him. It will make things easier if he's…more _eager_ than usual."

Suddenly, I got really nervous. "Alice," I began hesitantly, "What if he doesn't want me…that way?"

Alice pulled out of the driveway and looked at me, smiling. "Bella, I know Edward. Even if I didn't, I would know what he wants."

"How?"

"Well, for starters he's been sexually repressed since his birth. And I don't just mean the vampire one. Jasper can feel it, and every one else can see it when he's around you. He wants you Bella," she laughed, "He wants you bad!"

I chuckled, blushing. Perfect, beautiful Edward wanted me. Some thing caught my attention. "What do you mean you can see it? Is it that obvious?"

"Whenever you're around Bella, it's like Jasper can't even think half the time Edward's emotions are so strong." Suddenly she laughed.

"What?"

"Last week right after you left Emmett went up to Edward and said, "Hey Edward, tell your pants it's rude to point! Edward got so embarrassed!"

I blushed, embarrassed too. I gave Edward Cullen an erection?

Alice noticed my face. "See? I told you he wanted you!"

We pulled into the mall and I got out, ready to begin what was certainly going to be an interesting journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours and several bags (three of which were entirely Victoria's secret) later, Alice and I left the mall. I had to admit that when it came to this sort of thing, Alice was perfect for the job. Most of the clothes were all different shades of blue.

"How are you going to keep Edward busy?" I asked.

"School he can't do anymore than a chaste kiss, so all we have to worry about is everything afterwards. Keeping you away will be no problem. With a little bit of hard work, you can pull this off tomorrow night."

I gapped. Tomorrow? That would only give me the rest of tonight and tomorrow. It wasn't a lot of time.

"Are you sure it isn't too soon?" What if I messed up?

"You'll be fine Bella," Alice encouraged. "Trust me, with Emmett and Jasper working on Edward, that so called wall you mentioned isn't going be any more than a pile of pebbles."

"How are they going to work on him?" I asked. I knew they were vampires but this was a wall no one could stand up to.

"Easy," Alice chirped. "Emmett can drive him crazy with his thoughts, and Jasper can drive him crazy with his emotions. They'll make him more…eager."

I smirked. "Jasper's going to make him horny?"

Alice laughed. "You shouldn't say it like that, but yes, that's exactly what he's going to do."

"And what's Rosalie going to do?"

"Mainly, she's going to give you tips. Emmett and Jasper are also going to be drilling you on what Edward finds appealing, arousing, and, for lack of a better word, sexy." She dropped me off at my house. "Now don't expect Edward to come over tonight. I had a vision that he's out hunting a little later than he expected. He wont even realized the time until he's done at which he'll race home to you. Of course," she grinned secretly, "You'll be asleep, and therefore he shall be denied the privilege of kissing you goodnight. He'll be there in the morning though."

I nodded. "Thanks Alice."

She smiled. "Thank me later. I'm sure Edward will be thanking me to if this goes through."

She pulled out of the driveway and drove off, leaving me to my confused thoughts, and very eager body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok every body, here is a little bit of how Emmett and Jasper are going to, for lack of a better word, put Edward in…the mood. They didn't do it very well. Mainly, they teased the heck out of him. But it did leave him with lots of very naughty thoughts! Bad Edward! Hee-hee!"**

Edward's point of view

I completely lost track of time! Bella must hate me now. Alice said she wasn't very angry about it, but I still felt guilty. Morning would be here in a few hours, so I reluctantly left Bella's soft warm bed to return home.

As soon as I opened the door Emmett thoughts bombarded my mind. _Poor, poor sexually repressed Edward. He doesn't know what he's missing. I wonder if he's ever even thought about it. Probably not, Mr. Perfect gentleman would _never _even think like that. Ha! If he only knew…Wait! He's back!?_

"Yeah, I'm back, Emmett," I growled. "And keep your thoughts to yourself!"

Jasper snickered. "Seems like Edward's a bit _down _lately."

Emmett chortled. "Jasper didn't you know? He can't even go _up_!"

The implications didn't go unnoticed, and I growled again.

"But Emmet," Jasper grinned, "Edward's little friend really goes _up_ when Bella is around."

"I've noticed Jasper," Emmett chuckled. "When do you think he'll self explode?"

That did it! I dove at Emmett knocking him into the TV. If it wasn't for Jasper we might have torn up the entire living room. I stomped off, fuming. Slamming my door shut, I turned on whatever was in my music player trying to block out their rude and vulgar thoughts, while trying to sort through my own.

Was I that obvious? Was my desire around Bella really all that noticeable? Wait! Had she seen that!? Did she notice!?

If I could have blushed I would have. I flopped down on my couch, letting my mind wander. I wish Bella was here, sitting with me on my couch, I wish she was kissing me with those soft, warm lips, running her hands through my hair, alight with passion. I wished I could touch her, and caress her in places underneath her cloths, stroking and probing. I wished she could touch me, making me growl and moan with pleasure. She set me on fire. I wish…

"Hor-ny!!"

"Jasper leave me alone!" I shouted from my room. They both chuckled and I felt guilty. I should be thinking about Bella like that. It wasn't proper. It wasn't moral.

But it was what I wanted! I wanted it so bad it was almost like a need. I couldn't think with the idea of us being intimate so alive in my head, so alive in my body. It pushed me forward, surging through the rest of me like some overwhelming desire. I wanted Bella. I wanted her way to much to not do something about it.

I could never ask her. That wouldn't work. And unless I was willing to loose the rest of my dignity, I couldn't go to Jasper, or Emmet. I needed a guy's point of view on this matter.

I needed to talk to Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick thought. Does anyone know where I can find Edward's lullaby? Leave it in a review if you do. Thanxs!!**

Still Edward's point of view (Duh, with that last chapter I had to put this next)

I knocked once, dreading this discussion. I had never had a conversation like this with Carlisle. I had never had a conversation like this with anybody for that matter. This was going to be very awkward.

"Come in."

I walked inside. Carlisle looked up from his desk. "Edward, nice of you to drop by. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Help," I mumbled desperately. He looked confused. "Have you been hearing what Jasper and Emmett have been going on about?"

Realization dawned on him and he chuckled. "There just teasing you Edward. Ignore them."

"That wasn't the actual problem," I admitted, knowing that if I was human I would be blushing ten times as bad as Bella on her worst day. Carlisle seemed to gather my uncomfortable expression.

"Is something wrong Edward?"

Truthfully, I had no idea of this was wrong or if this was right. I was born in a completely different age and this sort of thing then would be very bad. I wasn't sure how to deal with it now.

"I'm trying to say what's wrong, but I can't seem to decide if it isn't right," I began. Still, Carlisle looked confused.

I took a deep breath. "I mean, I don't know if its right. When I was human it wasn't but today they say it is. Jasper and Emmett are only making things worse! I can't think about anything else! I can't talk to Jasper or Emmett and I needed someone's advice so I came to you," I mumbled.

Carlisle hadn't seen me loose my temper like this in such a nervous fashion before. He just stared trying to put my words together to understand what I was telling him. "Edward, take a deep breath."

I did, both of us knowing full well that I didn't need it. It calmed me down though, and I think that was the whole point.

"Now," he began calmly, "Tell me, outright, what it is that's bothering you."

"Is…is…is thinking about Bella sexually as much as I do wrong?" I said it all rather fast but I was sure he caught it all.

He looked surprised. "Ah," he began hesitantly, "Yes um…how often Edward?"

Again, I would have blushed. "Uhh…"

Carlisle shook his head. "Never mind. Edward what you need to realized is that it's entirely normal. You love Bella so naturally you want to be with her in that way. But, as with most things, thinking about one thing for that long and that obsessively is rather…unhealthy. Even for a vampire."

Jasper's voice penetrated the door. "He's not unhealthy, he's dying!"

I growled as Jasper's and Emmett's laughter shook the house. Carlisle shook his head, frowning. "Pay them no mind Edward. Believe me when I say this. It's normal, and it's completely ok to want that."

I nodded. "I know I have to wait until Bella's a vampire, but it just seems so hard lately."

"You don't have to wait Edward. You are perfectly capable of sharing that experience with Bella while she is still human."

I stared out the window, not wanting to look at Carlisle. Could I do it? Or would I hurt her? Or worse, kill her.

That was the first half of my protest, killing her. The other part was pure nerves about going that far. Would she even like it? Would she think I was bad? What if she never wanted to do it again? Or worse, stopped loving me.

I needed to stop with these 'or worse'. The safe thing and the moral thing would be to wait until I changed her. We would be married, and she would be a vampire. As much as I hated that decision, I knew I would need to stick with it.

Laughter suddenly boomed through the house. Carlisle actually opened the door.

Emmett was rolling around on the floor from something Jasper had just said. Carlisle snapped. "Boys! What is it now?"

Emmett could barely get the words out as he stood up. "Edward…has…stage fright!!!"

Not caring what I broke, I flew at Emmett, knocking him to the floor.

**hey! who came up with lemon and limes and stuff like that? how many are there and what do they all mean? i was just curious and i havnt been writing fanfic for that long. let me know in a review. i always read my reviews, no matter how bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you liked those last two chapters. I know I did!**

Bella's point of view.

I felt the sun peak through the window, casting my room in a morning glow. I pulled myself out of bed, feeling something was off. I gasped as I realized it.

One, Edward was not here. Two, it was sunny today.

Part of me groaned, hating this little dilemma. But the other part, the one that was working with Alice and the rest to seduce Edward, knew that these two little problems would only increase my chances. Edward wasn't here right now, and he wouldn't see me all day. That meant that the others would have to fill me in on everything later.

Suddenly, I noticed two notes on my desk. I read the first one.

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I am even more sorry that I cannot be with you today. I will miss you. See you tonight._

_Missing you more than ever, Edward._

I smiled as I read it, hugging it to my chest. I picked up the second one.

_Hey!_

_I'm leaving this note on top of Edwards. Now, since we can't be there with you today I've compiled a small amount of information and stuck it in your backpack. We will review the material as soon as school lets out, before Edward gets a hold on you._

_Alice_

Well, at least I had something to read. I pulled out the papers from my backpack and began looking through them.

_Bella_

_It's Emmett and Jasper. Great news! Edwards Horny!_

I blushed. Ok, moving on from that awkward bit of information.

_Yeah, it was really hilarious. He even had a "talk" with Carlisle. We'd feel sorry for him if it wasn't so funny. But what do you expect? He's been sexually repressed since…like…ever._

_So just a little bit of tips. Honestly, with Edward in his current "condition" you really don't need much help. Timing couldn't have gone better._

_Now, we've known Edward for a long time. He likes you in blue, enjoys it immensely when you blush (it gave him an erection one time), loves your eyes when they get big, (by the way, you know you have him when his eyes are green. When vampires are sexually aroused their eyes change color), and try to where something that cover as little of you as possible. We can't give him time to think._

_Since he's been denied this pleasure for his entire life, be prepared. Once he tastes it he'll get addicted. He won't want to stop. In simple words, take a nap when you get home. You'll be up all night. _

I had to stop reading for a moment. It was just so awkward to be hearing all of this from Jasper and Emmett, who were basically my brothers. I put the rest in my backpack, glancing over the rest. There was another full page on tips for when we were, as Emmett phrased it, "Doing the Deed." Alice had instructed me to wear the blue lingerie. She had a few tips on how to actually get him seduced. Throughout the day, I read through every tip they could sum up. I tried to do it without others seeing, knowing I would be redder than a tomato if anyone found out, and probably squashed like one if Charlie found out.

Due to me getting grounded, Edward would be over until I was in bed. I grinned, perfect. I had come up with a plan. If this didn't work…well…I just hoped it worked.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's point of view

Edward was leaving to go over to Bella's as soon as he could. He kept pacing and moving, trying to make time pass quicker. I laughed, knowing from Jasper and Emmett just how he was feeling.

I was feeling rather confident about everything. There was still a slight bit of doubt, but over all I think Bella could pull it off. Jasper walked into our room, chuckling. I smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked playfully, knowing full well it was Edward. He grinned slyly.

"If Edward keeps this up he will go insane," he laughed. "I swear, the emotion coming off of him is overwhelming. It's really putting me in the mood," he grinned suggestively.

Suddenly, a vision came. As soon as it was over I was smiling. Oh yeah, I was _really _confident now. I turned to Jasper and he was looking at me, grinning too.

"I take it he stands no chance?"

I shook my head, and told him what I saw. He snorted. "I didn't know she had it in her."

"Neither did I."

Bella's point of view

I finished dinner, hardly tasting it. Charlie seemed a little suspicious as to why I was so nervous. I blamed it on a test. He didn't seem too convinced, but quit asking me why I was so jumpy.

I made sure I stayed downstairs until I knew Edward was up in my room. Breathing deeply and trying to control my heart rate, I made my way upstairs. As soon as I got in my room I saw the beautiful creation that was my boyfriend. Fiancé.

He smiled at me, looking absolutely breathtaking as always. With one swift motion he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. As always, it ended too soon.

"I missed you," I whispered

"So did I," he murmured in my ear. "So much."

I looked up into his dazzling eyes. "I need a human moment."

He looked disappointed that I was leaving his arms. "Ok."

I walked to the bathroom, purposely forgetting to grab a clean set of clothes. I had to be careful, or he might catch on.

I spent a little extra time in the shower. I knew Charlie had to be asleep before I pulled any of this off. Alice had drilled me on what precautions to take, as well as danger signs. Charlie was definitely a danger sign. I stepped out and wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I nervously made my way back to my room.

I opened my door and stopped to see a very dazzled Edward staring at me with green eyes. "Um, sorry," I mumbled. "Forgot my clothes."

He looked too stunned to speak. "Oh," he murmured, still too distracted to create a full sentence.

I walked to my closet, blushing like mad. I grabbed the bundle of clothes I had set there earlier. Edward was still staring. I felt very self conscious, but I quickly went back to the bathroom.

After pulling on the lingerie Alice had gotten me (I folded it under my new pajamas so Edward wouldn't see it when I walked back to the bathroom) I put on the pajamas. It was a tank top and shorts, sticking to Jasper's plan of showing as much skin as possible.

Edward was looking nervous as I walked back in and settled down next to him on the bed. I must have been looking nervous to, but I hoped he didn't see. Now was the time when I needed to be in control. If Edward caught on…

I nestled my body on top of his chest. He started to kiss me, slowly at first. I kissed him back harder, ready to protest if he stopped. To my surprise, he didn't.

WARNING!!!!

WARNING!!!!!!

WARNING!!!!!!!!

**the next three chapters are going to be VERY lemony. the third not as much, but still. if that bugs you dont read it. i wouldnt have done it, only my friend wanted me too. shes the kind of friend i worry will kill me in my sleep. (haha! love you kate and lizzie!) i suggest you do read them though. might as well finish a story you started. i will post more of jaspers and emmetts teasing later, you all seem to really like that. anyways, for those who do want to read the lemons then i'll post them with warnings. i promise, i will tell you when a lemon is comming. let me know what you want me to do. i wont update for at least 48 eight hours so you have plently of time. r & r!**

**Also! i am changing the rating to M! if you cant find it under T, then thats why!**


	8. Authors Note: urgent! changing to M!

**Due to the fury of my fans (haha! Fans of fury!! Ahem. Moving on) I have decided to post the next two chapters tomorrow afternoon. I didn't want to wait 48 hours anyways. The two after that are my favorite b/c there hilarious and there a little lemony but not as much as the next two. Ok, just letting you know. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

**Your devoted writer,**

**YinDragonVampire**


	9. Authors Note: reminder

**Reminder!**

**The next two chapters are lemons. This means that as soon as I update this story will be M. so if you look under T and panic, that's why. It's under M, still a humor/romance. I'll update later today. Promise!**

****

**also, the most hilarious chapters are coming up. yay! more Jasper and Emmett!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kay. heres the lemon. for those of you who dont know what a lemon is its a sex scene. rather detailed. ok, moving on.**

He kissed me back, just as urgently. Trying to see just how far I could get him like this, I licked his lower lip, pulling myself closer at the taste. He gave a soft moan I wouldn't have been able to hear if I wasn't directly on top of him.

I was shocked as I felt his tongue meet mine. Wanting more, I opened my mouth inviting him in. Our tongues danced around in each others mouths, getting moans from both of us. I couldn't stop, I could only go forward. My body was pushing me, begging me, for more. I could feel Edward's eagerness as well. Against my leg.

Feeling confident, I slid my leg between his. He let out a low growl, pulling me as close to his body as possible. We were kissing more fiercely than ever, with me sliding my thigh over his erection again and again. His fingers trailed down my back and stopped at the hem of my shirt. He paused for a moment, before pulling it off. I instantly found myself underneath him. He eyed my chest hungrily, but not in blood lust. It was a sexual hungry. One I shared to an infinite degree. I pulled off his own shirt, kissing up his chest as I removed the fabric. He gave a low growl, bringing his hands around my back to unsnap my bra clasp. He flung it to the other side of the room, bringing his hands to my breast.

I gave a loud moan into his mouth as his fingers caressed me. My breathing came out, gasping as he stroked me. I was beginning to feel wet, down there. I knew his sensitive nose would catch it. I stroked his chest with my hands. Suddenly, I felt his mouth leave mine. I would have protested if I didn't know where it was headed.

He let his lips touch my now erect nipple gentle at first. As soon as I felt the contact I bucked underneath him. I wanted this. No, _needed_ this. I felt his tongue swirling around my peaks, before pulling one of them in to suck, making my head spin. I moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard me. This was pure bliss.

"You like that?" he murmured into my chest.

I nodded, gasping. "You have no idea."

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing upwards. His loud moan let me know he felt the wetness through my pajama bottoms. I began grinding myself into him, both of us moaning out in pleasure.

I moved my hands down to his jeans. I tried to unbutton them with my trembling hands and finally got the zipper down. I pulled them off using my feet. I didn't want him to stop licking me.

He kissed down my stomach, reaching the top of my shorts. He grinned up at me before pulling them down with his hands, and ripping off my underwear with his teeth.

For a moment, all he did was stare grinning like crazy. My breaths were coming in wild gasps of anticipation. He spread my legs wide, and moved closer.

I felt his tongue flick out to lick me. I cried out in pleasure, arching my back. My body was on fire. He licked me again, this time sliding his tongue inside me.

I moaned so loud I was sure someone would here me. _Did he really just do that?! _His tongue continued to press in and out of me, making me scream. "Edward!"

He grinned and moved to my clit. His tongue moved slowly, caressing it. I shifted my body closer, wanting more. He wrapped his lips around it and began sucking furiously, swirling his tongue around in. I was moaning and screaming his name, squirming around trying to find something to hold onto. My fist clamped shut on the sheets as I screamed, "Oh! It feels ssooo good!!"

He started to finger me as he sucked. I yelled out his name as he placed two fingers inside of me. "Edward!"

My breathing was getting faster and faster, my body burning up, aching to release. He pumped deeper and deeper, faster and faster, sucking as hard as humanly possible. I cried out as my body orgasmed.

I lay there panting, while Edward licked up every last drop. When he was sure I was clean he moved upwards to kiss me on my lips. "You taste delicious," he murmured seductively. I smiled into the kiss, tasting myself on his lips. Getting an idea, I flipped him over, straddling his waist. He looked stunned and I blushed. I moved downwards, kissing his chest as I went. I could feel his erection on my stomach. I pulled down his boxers, (**A/N yes, I gave him boxers. He just didn't seem like a briefs guy to me. Ok, back to the story!**) and stared. He was huge!! Wanting to taste him, I lowered my head to his cock.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's point of view

My breaths came out in gasps even though I didn't need any air. Bella lowered her head to my penis. She licked up my shaft, making me jump and moan loudly. It was the most amazing feeling I had every experienced. She placed her lips at the tip, and then took the head into her mouth.

She sucked me hard and deep, making me moan and gasp for the air I didn't need. I twisted my fingers in her hair, trying to stop myself from bucking into her mouth. I couldn't help myself. It felt _too _good!

She took the entire shaft in her mouth, moving her head up and down. I threw back my head and screamed her name. "Bella!" I bucked into her mouth, feeling her hands reach up to grab my balls, squeezing hard. I was panting and moaning now more than ever. I liked this. I liked this _a lot_!!!

She took her mouth off my dick and took each of my balls into her mouth. I gripped the sides of the bed tightly, creating holes. Had she done this before? I moaned loudly as her hand pumped my dick.

I felt her warm wet mouth once again envelope my dick as she caressed my balls in her hands. Her tongue swirled around my head, driving me insane with pleasure. Her head began bobbing up and down again, and I couldn't stop myself from screaming out.

My body was ready to release. "Bella," I yelled. "I'm going to-

She sucked hard one last time, cutting me off as my words disappeared with the loudest moan I had given all night. I felt myself spill into her mouth as she greedily sucked and swallowed all of it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. And she was mine.

I pulled her up to my chest staring into her eyes. She smiled and blushed. I kissed her passionately and flipped us over so I was on top. I felt her hand around my member and she began pulling me to her entrance.

"Are you sure?" I asked through kisses.

"Positive," she gasped as my tip touched her folds.

"It'll hurt," I warned her. She nodded. "I know, and I don't care Edward. I want this with you, so much."

I grinned. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words Bella."

I positioned myself to enter. I slid forward slowly, needing all of my self control to hold myself. But oohhhh, she felt _ssooo_ good!! So wet and warm and tight! Oh! She was so tight! It was heaven! No, this was better than heaven! I moaned as I slid into her.

I reached her barrier, and with a quick thrust I broke through. I heard her sharp intake of breath and stopped. I couldn't hurt her, no matter how much I wanted this kind of contact right now.

What surprised me was what she did next. She pushed herself forward, swallowing up my member. I moaned loudly, pulling her closer. Her lips went to my ear. "Give it to me Edward!"

She didn't need to tell me twice! I thrust forward, making both of us moan out in pure ecstasy. I slid out slightly then thrust back again. I began going faster and faster, harder and harder. She began to meet each of my thrust with a thrust of her own. I couldn't stop. I was moaning and moaning and the feelings of pleasure swept over me in addicting waves.

Bella's point of view

Oh! My! God!

Edward was amazing! He filled me up, pumping me endlessly deeper than the last time. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped from my mouth. Each thrust sent me higher and higher, closer and closer. I threw my head back and screamed Edward's name as I orgasmed a second time that night. He moaned my name loudly as my muscles tightened around his enlarged member, and sped up even faster. I was panting so hard I could barely breathe. I felt the wave of pleasure again as I orgasmed a third time. My muscles tightened again and I could tell Edward was coming too.

He screamed my name. "Bella!"

"Edward!"

He spilled into me, making my body tingle with the glorious cool feeling. He pumped everything he had left into me before rolling so that I was on top of him, resting on his chest. We both breathlessly whispered "I love you."

When I had caught my breath I murmured, "Thank you."

He chuckled. "No Bella, thank you. I never thought it could be like that."

I grinned slyly as I stared into his eyes. "If you did, would you have done it sooner?"

"Definitely Yes!"

I laughed and he pulled me closer kissing me passionately. I grinned. "I'm taking it that you're ready for round two?"

He laughed, stroking my breast. "And round three, and four, and five…and six…"

I giggled. "Again?!"

"Again!"


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's point of view

I was waking up slowly. Edward's breath felt cool against my shoulder. He started to make little patterns on my waist, kissing my neck as well. I gave a soft moan.

"Morning," he whispered gently.

I yawned. "Morning? Wasn't it just morning?"

He chuckled and I grinned. We had made love until the early hours of the morning. I didn't want to stop but my human body made me. Jasper and Emmett were right. Sex _was _addicting!

I sat up, realizing that we were both still naked. I grabbed my shirt from the floor when Edward pinned me to the bed. "No," he whined playfully. "No clothes."

I laughed. "Fine, but at least let me shower."

"As long as I get to join you."

After what was certainly the best shower of my life, I stepped out, drying off and throwing on a shirt Alice had bought me. Edward glanced at it and laughed. I laughed too. In large red letters my shirt said 'Bite Me.'

He pinned my against the wall, me fully clothed, him only in his boxers. "Do you realize how much you're tempting me right now?"

Giggling, I asked, "So you like the shirt?"

"I _love _the shirt," he murmured, running his lips up and down my neck. "But I wish you wouldn't wear anything right now. I'm getting _extremely_ eager."

"Edward Cullen!" I laughed. "Are you saying you horny?"

He pressed his hips to mine. "Would it be bad if I was?" I could feel his sly smile on my neck.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded into him, making him moan. "I like it when you're horny," I whispered seductively in her ear.

I slid my hand into his boxers and stroked his member. He let out a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a purr. I smiled.

"Edward?"

He didn't answer at first. I stopped stroking him and he thrust forward slightly. "Don't stop," he begged.

"Did you just purr?" I asked.

He smiled, and I could tell that he would be blushing if he could. "Yeah."

"It's sexy," I murmured while nibbling on his ear.

He chuckled. "You think purring is sexy?"

"I think _you _purring is sexy," I corrected him, grinning. "_Very _sexy."

He let out a soft growl as I reached down and grabbed his shaft harder. I smiled into his neck. "And your growling turns me on big time."

"Bella," he moaned. "You have no idea what you do to me." I moved my hand faster and gripped him harder. I dropped to my knees and pulled his boxers down, hungrily taking his member into my mouth. He tasted like heaven! I sucked, wanting him to cum his sweet release into my mouth. He gripped the ends of my hair, moaning my name.

"Bella!"

I picked up my pace, sucking as hard and fast as I could. His moans got louder and louder until finally he screamed my name and came into my mouth. I swallowed everything, making Edward my new favorite flavor.

I kissed back up his chest until I reached his neck. He eagerly picked me up and kissed me deep. We let our tongue meet and caress each other in an eager dance. I was in heaven.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door had me panicking. Charlie! Edward saw my face and chuckled, throwing on his clothes. "No worries Bella, Charlie left for work hours ago. In fact, he just got home this morning." He laughed. "Good thing to or he would have heard us for sure. It's just Alice. And by the way," he grinned at me slyly, "I need to thank her for her help."

I blushed. "You knew?"

He laughed and pulled me close. "Jasper and Emmett came around about an hour ago to spy on the house and didn't realize that their thoughts could be heard from that far away."

"Are you angry?"

He smiled. "No. Never. If I wasn't so angry with Jasper and Emmett for their constant teasing, I would thank them too."

I melted into his cool embrace, inhaling his intoxicating smell. "And besides," he whispered in my ear, "I could never be mad at you. And I'm _very _glad you did it," he said eagerly. I laughed, knowing what was on his mind.

The knock came again and Edward opened the door. Alice squealed and pulled me into a hug. "Bella! Oh my God how was it?!"

Edward stiffened, pulling me back into his arms. "That's personal Alice!" I was blushing. That was something I would be uncomfortable talking about even with Alice.

"Come one Bella!" Alice whined. "Details!"

"Alice!" Edward barked.

She shrugged disappointedly, crossing her arms. "Fine, be like that."

"Don't try and make her act guilty Alice," Edward warned, looking extremely embarrassed. "We both know you saw it."

I blush deeper. That's right, she saw it all. I blushed deeper still when I realized she had probably told everyone else. I wasn't embarrassed about it. It was just uncomfortable to have everyone know about it. And the fact that those _everyone's _were vampires who didn't mind teasing the heck out of everything didn't help.

Edward led me to the kitchen and began fixing breakfast. Alice was going through my wardrobe, again. I sat down, realizing that Edward was getting out pancake mix.

"Edward, you don't have too," I told him.

"But I want too," he smiled. "And besides," he added, "You need the energy."

I blushed and smiled. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You must be starving. I worked you hard last night."

"Whose making who hard now?" I murmured as I felt his member poking my leg. He grinned suggestively. The next thing I knew we were against the wall making out furiously.

"Excuse me," came a voice.

We both looked up to see Alice looking at us while trying to hold back her laughter. "I know you were both rather sexually repressed, Edward especially,"

He growled angrily.

"But you two should really learn some self control," she pressed on. "You both have school tomorrow and if you can't learn how to fight this need by then,"

"Who's trying to fight it?" Edward snapped. I laughed, kissing him.

As I felt Edward's hand snake under my shirt I heard Alice walking away muttering something about sex addicts to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward point of view

As much as I would have loved to stay in bed with Bella for the rest of the day, rest of the week, rest of eternity….

I shook my head. Last night had been so amazing. I couldn't stop the event from playing over and over again in my mind. I couldn't stop smiling and whenever I looked at Bella, I smiled even bigger. Yes, I was going to turn into a sex addict. Bella said she didn't mind when I told her.

After breakfast, I was taking Bella to my house. Esme insisted I bring her over and I hated upsetting Esme. I was worried however, about Jasper and Emmett. They would tease me and Bella the entire day. I'd shut them up. Somehow.

"Ready?" I asked her as she finished the last of her pancakes.

"Where are me going?"

I smiled. "Esme is dying to see you, and I thought we could spend the day at my house."

She smiled suggestively. "Would we be putting that bed of yours into use?"

I growled playfully, pulling her into my arms and placing passionate kisses on her neck and shoulders. "You couldn't convince me otherwise if you tried."

She giggled, wiggling around on my lap and causing an immediate reaction. She smirked and glanced at me. "Eager are we?"

I laughed. She smiled. "Maybe Alice was right. Maybe we are becoming sex addicts."

I shook me head, grinning. "I'm not a sex addict. I'm a Bella addict. There's a difference."

She laughed. "Then I guess that makes me an Edward addict."

"Oh are you now?" I asked, tickling her in her sides. She squirmed around on my lap, making my little problem more noticeable.

She turned around straddling my waist. "Should I take care of you little friend?"

I grinned. Bella being sexy was amazing. Why I waited to have sex with her is beyond me. "Take the lead," I whispered in her ear.

"Gladly," she murmured back, bringing her hands to my zipper. I lifted her and carried her to the sofa, lying back with her still straddling my waist. My erection was becoming a serious problem, making my pants fit far too tightly.

She pulled off my pants and boxers and I yanked off her jeans and underwear. I brought my hand to her folds, smiling as her moans filled the room. She rocked against my hand, her eyes hazy with lust. Moving my hand out of the way, she positioned herself with the tip of my head at her entrance, while I waited for the sweet feel of her body around mine.

She plunged downwards, making me moan. I began thrusting up, wanting to be deeper, wanting to go harder and faster. I grabbed her hips and forced her down hard with each plunge. She moaned out and I growled loudly in pure pleasure. My mind was going hazy as the only thought that ran through my mind was for more.

Our bodies worked together going faster and faster, harder and harder, both of us moaning at the top of our lungs. This wasn't just a want, this was a need. A glorious, wonderful need I could never go without. I thrust my hips up harder than ever and Bella screamed my name in ecstasy, her orgasm gripping my shaft. I moaned her name loudly as I came, pumping my cold liquid deep inside her body. She shuddered pleasurably, and I pulled her close to me, kissing her lips passionately. My Bella. My beautiful, perfect Bella.

My cell phone buzzed, making me groan at the interruption, and making Bella jump, startled. I chuckled as I picked it up, pulling on my pants.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward!!"

I had half a mind to hang up. It was Jasper and Emmett. "What do you want?"

"Come on Edward!" Emmett howled. "How was it!!??"

"That's personal Emmett!" I snapped. What was it with my family and wanting to know about my sex life? Had they always been like this? My thoughts however, instantly went back to last night and I smiled in memory.

"Seriously Edward," Jasper snorted. "Keep a control on your emotions."

I sat up, growling. If Jasper could feel my emotions then he was nearby. "Jasper," I hissed, "Where are you?"

"Oh, look at the time," Emmett said, faking sudden realization. "Gotta go! Bye!"

They hung up. I felt like crushing the phone, but it was brand new. Bella was blushing again, hearing every word of that conversation. I pulled her in my arms. "Don't worry about them," I promised. "They'll stop after awhile. I've never known anything to keep their attention for very long," I snorted. Bella smiled.

"Come on," I picked her up and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

"And if Emmett and Jasper are there?" she asked.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Then they'd better keep their traps shut if they know what's good for them."

I pulled up in front of the house and as Bella and I reached the door, I could hear some very rude thoughts behind the door. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and stepped inside.

I should have turned around and walked right back out. Emmett and Jasper were inside holding up a poster that said in big bold letters:

**Congratulations on this maturity**

**Of loosing your virginity**

**Although it took an eternity**

**Hope you still have your dignity**

I could feel Bella's blush without even touching her face. I was fuming. Jasper and Emmett were barely standing up they were laughing so hard.

Good thing they were laughing or they might have seen me coming. I smashed into Emmett first since he was obviously the master mind of this little shenanigan.

"Boys!"

We all stopped to see a very upset Esme standing by a frozen Bella in the doorway. I got up and walked to Bella's side.

"It was their fault," I muttered. Esme shook her head.

"I don't care whose fault it was," Esme scolded. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"But three rights make a left," Emmett snorted, causing him and Jasper to break out into laughter again.

Esme frowned at them before turning to look at me and Bella sympathetically. "I'm sorry about them. They'll get over it. Eventually."

I seriously doubted that. Bella shook her head, frowning. "A poster? Honestly."

I smirked. "Yeah, I guess they realized that party hats and a cake would be over the top."

She laughed and I picked her up, carrying her to my room.

**hahahhaaa!! didnt you love that poster!?!?**

**i came up with it on my own. i'm planning to give it to my cousin who is like that guy from the 40 year old virgin. cant wait to see what he says!!! hahahhaaa!!!**

**Hey everybody!**

**If you haven't noticed, our little story here is coming to an end. sob.**

**So I have a few options.**

**One, I can finish the story in the next chap or two. (I hate option one!)**

**Two, I can do a sequel. I can finish this story, and do another one based on it. Right now I have a few requests with Bella getting pregnant in this story. I think that would be hilarious to write about. Imagine her having to explain to Edward. Or worse, Charlie! (No, I am not going to have Edward leave Bella because of it! he would love a kid!) **

**Three, I can do a sequel on something else. (I don't like option three very much either)**

**In conclusion, I love option two, and am leaning in that direction quite a bit. But you're the readers, so I have to be fair to you. Let me know what **_**you **_**want. So, you have a few days to rate and review what you want to happen. Either way this story's going to have a few more chapters. Well, you review and let's see what I do!**


	14. Chapter 14

**just so you all know, i have read the part about vampires not getting humans pregant. but wheres the fun in that!?!?! i mean, how on earth is this story suposed to have a sequal without pregnancy?!?! an no, i am not doing a fuck fest! **

**any more comments please contact me:)**

Bella's point of view

I flopped down on Edward's bed and he moved on top of me, throwing off his shirt in the process. His eyes were green, and I smiled. "Look who's easy to read now!"

He laughed and kissed me deep, long and passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair. He pushed my body down into the bed with his body and growled excitedly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his erection between my legs. I grinded into him upwards, causing him to let out a soft moan.

I reached into his pants and grabbed his member. He kissed my neck hard, trying to stifle a moan. I grinned. I wasn't going to have that. I gripped it harder, pumping it fast. This time he moaned into my neck, bringing his hands to my breast and squeezing them tightly. I gasped is pleasure, gripping his member even tighter. He growled, pulling of his pants off all together.

"Ready for round…what round are we on again?" I asked.

He chuckled, pulling off my clothes. "I lost count after ten."

I giggled, pulling off his boxers. He positioned himself before entering, causing both of us to moan out in unison. I thrust my hips upwards, causing him to thrust fast and hard. I pulled him close and whispered, "Now would be a good time to see a vampire's trick in action."

He looked surprised at first, but that was quickly replaced with excitement. He began slow, building in speed and pressure until everything was nothing more than a daze of pleasure and ecstasy. I was screaming his name as he moaned louder than ever before. My orgasms came in mind blowing waves, one right after another until I counted seven of them. I was surprised he was able to keep going. He had already orgasmed five times already.

Finally, he shoved into me one last time, spilling his juices deep into me while moaning my name. I was gasping for breath as I spoke, "That…was…I don't even…think there's…a word for it."

He was breathless to. "I think…the term…multiple…orgasm…fits."

I smiled, and he chuckled. "That was definitely something," he murmured, pulling me on top of him and kissing my neck. "Thank you for letting me."

I laughed. "Anytime!"

He laughed to, and soon we were laughing, rolling around in each others arms. A knock came, silencing both of us. Edward growled menacingly. "What is it Emmett?"

I could here him chuckling on the other side of the door. "You guys might want to quiet down a bit. There might be someone in Forks who _didn't_ here you. I doubt it!"

I blushed and Edward growled again, with more force. "Emmett!!"

"I know," he smirked, "I'm gone!"

Edward pulled me into his lap, nuzzling my neck. "Don't mind him. He's been waiting for this to happen just as long as everyone else. His way of dealing with it is just a little more immature."

I raised my eyebrows. "Waiting?"

He nodded, smiling. "Waiting for me to find someone I love more than anything else in the world. You."

I smiled up at him, snuggling closer into his chest. "Thank you," I murmured into his shoulder.

"For what?"

I glanced up into his eyes, loving the smile I saw in them. "For finding me."

**ok everyone, iv decided what im going to do.**

**im going to add a few more chapters to this story. i still have lots of ideas and a few more Japser and Emmett teasings. and for those of you who loved option two. guess what!**

**im going to write you a sequal! **

**for those of you who hate option two, dont worry. i wont put that in this story. i will let you know what the sequal is called when i finish this story. i am so putting in a part where charlie finds out when i write it! hahaha!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Edward's point of view

We had school today. Ugh! Of all the worthless uses of my time it was school that made number one. And it was just another place I couldn't be with Bella as much as I wanted too.

But the family agreed I should go. And I wouldn't let Bella skip for anything. The year was coming to a close and she couldn't afford to miss a single day.

I pulled into the parking lot, frowning at the thought of going a full day without Bella being in my arms. I grimaced. This was not going to be any fun at all. "Ready?" I asked.

Bella smiled, filling me again with sweet warmth. "As ready as ever."

I laughed, detecting sarcasm. She opened her door.

"Wait," I said, pulling her into my arms with her straddling my waist. "No good bye kiss?"

She laughed and kissed me, letting our tongues dance around in our mouths. I slid my hand up her shirt and pressed upwards with my hips. She pulled away slightly. "Edward!" she groaned, laughing, "We don't have time for good bye sex."

"What time is it?" I asked, checking my watch. Damn, I though we had time.

She laughed at my disappointment. "Relax," she murmured in my ear, "I don't think lunch hour is to short."

I grinned slyly. "Ok then, lunch. But not a second later!"

She saluted me, laughing. "Yes sir." I smirked and opened my door, leading us around to out classes.

As we sat down in first period our teacher popped a movie into the TV set and turned off the lights. I sighed, knowing what would come.

This was going to be a very long morning.

Bella's point of view

First period passed in days rather than minutes. Being next to Edward in the dark like that was making my head spin and my body ache for him in unimaginable ways. Calming breaths didn't do anything either. I was seriously going to explode.

Second period and third period and even fourth passed the same. Edward glancing at me, keeping his eyes shut as much as possible trying to hide the green from everyone else. I smiled whenever I saw them that color, knowing they were green for me and only me.

As soon as the fourth period bell rang Edward jumped up and almost dragged me to his car. I didn't care, I was just as eager as he was.

"Slow down," I giggled as we almost flew down the halls. He glanced back at me with a hungry expression.

"But I want you now," he murmured, smiling crookedly back at me. I blushed.

The parking lot was just one more maneuver before I felt myself pinned down in the back seat by Edward. He began kissing along my neck, the feel of his erection against my legs making me go wet.

I gasped as he pulled of both our shirts in a matter of nano-seconds. "What's gotten into you?" I laughed.

He snapped off my bra and grabbed both of my breasts in his hands. I moaned and he grinned. "What can I say, I'm a guy."

"A very addictive guy," I murmured as he began sucking on my nipples. I moaned loudly as Edward grazed his teeth lightly over my nipples. I reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling off his jeans as fast as any human could. I slid my hand into his boxers and grabbed him. He moaned into my breast, sending a small vibration into my skin. I moaned with him, pumping him as fast as I could.

I jumped as I heard a loud knock at the door. I jumped, and Edward and I turned around to see a very furious looking teacher looking through the window.

"Why didn't you hear him coming?" I squeaked.

"Distracted, I guess."


	16. Chapter 16

Edward's point of view

We sat there in the office for what seemed like forever as the teacher who spotted us talked to the principal. I listened in, trying to find something to reassure Bella with.

The entire office was in a buzz, most of the teachers having heard it.

_Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!? Oh, poor Charlie is going to have a field day!_

_I really thought they came from better backgrounds. Imagine, them not waiting until marriage._

_I have no idea what punishment they're in store for. Nothing like _that _has come up around here._

_I wonder how Edward's parents are going to take this. Carlisle doesn't seem like the kind of man who would allow this._

Of all the things I heard, I felt bad for Carlisle the most. They would talk about him too. I also felt bad for Bella, knowing Charlie was going to find out no matter what. I frowned, shutting my eyes. I had caused Bella pain, something I vowed I would never do again.

Almost as if sensing my suffering, Bella placed her small warm hand in mine. I gazed down at her and smiled. She smiled back, warming me up from the inside out.

_Aw, sometimes I just can't help it. They really are such a perfect couple. _

I grinned even more as that though entered my mind. Bella was perfect, yes. But I wasn't. I could never be as perfect as Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan?" The principle called from his office, "Please come in here."

Bella looked as though she was about to be sick. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her in, making sure she didn't trip. We sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. He was staring at a piece of paper, frowning.

"Well you two," he began in a voice of determined calm, "I have notified both of you parents of this."

Bella froze, her eyes gazing off in horror. I squeezed her hand gently, running my fingers across her palm. She seemed to loosen up, but remained still.

"And as for your punishment," he continued, "You both shall have detention every Friday for the rest of the year."

So far, all of this seemed to hurt Bella the most. Carlisle and Esme both knew. They encouraged it! But Charlie…I was definitely staying with Bella until he had his anger under control.

He looked up at both of us, "I hope you both realize the seriousness of the situation. This is not something to be taken lightly."

"Of course sir," I said quickly.

_Always so polite, can't ever imagine him doing something like that. _He nodded. "You two can leave, I hope your parents punish you enough to get that message through your head."

I nodded and led Bella out of the office. As soon as we made it to the car she burst out, "Charlie is going to kill me!!!"

I shook my head, pulling her into my lap and holding her tight. "No he won't. I promise I'll be there when you get home. I won't let you face Charlie's wrath alone," I chuckled."

She smirked. "Thanks."

I smiled and drove us home. My phone started buzzing. Knowing what would come, I picked it up hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Edward! What were you thinking!? Do you have any idea the position you've put Bella in with Charlie?!"

Carlisle hardly ever lost control like this. "Don't worry. I'm going to be there with her."

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle muttered.

"I wasn't," I answered honestly.

Emmett's voice could be heard in the background. "Oh he was thinking all right. He just wasn't thinking with his head!"

"At least not the head on his shoulders!" Jasper laughed.

I growled. Those two were going to shut up if it was the last thing I did. "I just hope you learned something Edward."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Next time take the car with the shaded windows."

"That's not funny!" Carlisle barked. I grinned. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Just make sure Charlie doesn't attempt to kill you," he finally said. "It would blow our cover if he found out that bullets couldn't hurt you."

"I'll think of something," I promised.

"Then good luck!"

I hung up the phone and glanced at Bella. She looked as though she was going to be sick. "We're going to end up winging this with Charlie, aren't we?"

"Pretty much," I answered, actually feeling nervous for the first time.

I pulled into her street and up to her house. We walked to the door, and Bella opened it. As soon as the door closed behind us I heard it. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!"

Charlie was standing in the kitchen, purple faced and furious. _I get a call at the office and learn that my daughter is having sex in the back of _His _car!_

I was used to him not using my name anymore. Bella didn't seem to be able to speak.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" he hissed at her. She winced, still trying to find her voice. Then he rounded on me, as though he had just noticed I was there. "And YOU!!"

Bella had finally found her voice. "Now dad," she began quietly, "Don't get angry at Edward…"

"Angry! I'm FURIOUS!!!" he spat, staring at me with the deepest loathing. "You expect me to hear what I did and NOT get like that! For goodness sakes you were having sex in the back of his car!"

I knew Bella shouldn't talk anymore. She was always such a bad liar. "Dad! We were not having sex in the back of his car!"

I winced, knowing he was catching on. _She's always been a bad liar…wait…_

I pulled Bella to my side, almost seeing the clicks forming in his mind. _They've been…they've been doing this before!!!_

"You've been," he spluttered, "You've been…"

I stepped in. "Now Charlie, lets not jump to conclusions."

That did it. He looked at me like he was about to hit me. "You two have been having sex all along!" He pointed at me. "I want you out of this house! For good! No coming back!"

"If Edward goes then I go!" Bella screamed at him. My stomach jumped, happy that she would do that for me. But she couldn't give up her family. Not when she had so little time left with them. "Bella," I said quietly, "Charlie's your family."

"And so are you," she stated loudly, gazing into my eyes and pleading with me to understand. I nodded, allowing a small smile across my face. Bella glowed.

_What does she see in him!? How on earth can she stand him after he left her!? And what am I supposed to do!? I can't loose my daughter!_

"Charlie, I can't say that what you've said isn't true. I'd be lying," I said. His face got that look most people got when they shouted 'Aha! I was right!' "But I know I love Bella, and nothing can keep me away from her. Not anything, not anyone."

He looked as though he was going to explode. After what seemed like a few hours although I counted no more than a few minutes he stomped off, grumbling angrily. _I won't loose her, but why!? Why him!? Of all the guys out there why him!?_

I hugged Bella tightly. "Don't worry," I murmured in her ear, "He'll be ok. He's just stressed." She nodded, resting her head against my chest and smiling contently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's point of view

Edward had gone up to my room, waiting for me. I needed to talk to Charlie. I could not loose my father like this.

"Dad?"

He was sitting in the family room watching the game. I could tell however that his attention was more on me than the game. He grumbled something I couldn't hear in response.

"Dad, talk to me."

I sat down in the opposite chair. He looked at me, and I flinched. "Why Bella?"

"Why what exactly? Why we did what we did? Dad come one, you know that's not what you're really asking." I could see it in his eyes.

He sighed. "Why him?"

"I love him."

"Bella," he huffed, "You to young to know what love is."

"Love is something that age has nothing to do with," I argued. I wanted to say look at Romeo and Juliet. Somehow, I didn't think that was the best example.

"You're just a kid Bells," he snapped, "And you will act like an innocent kid as long as you live under this roof!"

"Do you want me to leave!?" I challenged, standing up. Charlie looked shocked.

"Of course I don't Bella!" he yelled, standing up as well. "But you are not seeing that boy in my house!"

"Edward stays or don't expect me to be here tomorrow!" I screamed, stomping up to my room. I threw open the door and smacked right into Emmett.

"Bella!!"

I picked myself up off the floor and rubbed my head where Emmett had probably dented it. "Emmett! What are you doing here?!" I whispered.

"I wanted to talk to my favorite little human so Jasper lured Edward off for awhile," he explained, pulling me into a bear hug. He released me and looked too excited for words.

"So," he began grinning slyly, "How was the sex?"

"Ok," I grimaced, "Number one, that totally ruined the sibling moment. And two, none of your business!"

"That's what Edward said," he whined. "Come on! I want to know all about it!"

"Emmett, these aren't the conversations normal little sisters and big brothers have," I hissed.

"Since when has this family _ever _been normal? Come on! Just a few little details? You have no idea how hard it is to pry when all you have is Alice's vision."

I gulped, horrified. "You've all been prying?"

"Well DUH!" Emmett smirked. "According to Alice, Edward was _very _satisfied!"

"EMMETT!!"

"Careful now," he warned smirking, "Charlie might hear you."

I rolled my eyes and threw open the window, making sure Edward got back as soon as possible.

"Oh," Emmett began suddenly, "And you're both very loud. I didn't need Alice's visions for that!"

"EMMETT!! You were spying!?" I gasped as he rolled around on the ground.

"Jasper and I couldn't help it! I mean, come on! He's our 'little' brother! What do you expect!?" He snorted.

"Well I wasn't expecting an audience, that's for sure," I hissed icily. He laughed harder. My face was probably beat red by now. I wonder if someone can die from overexposure to embarrassment.

"So how did Jasper lead Edward off?" I needed to distract myself, or else I might just injure myself while trying to injure Emmett.

Emmett erupted into another round of booming laughter. "He told him what we did. I'd never seen Edward's face look like that! It was priceless!"

"He's going to kill you," I chuckled, "You know that."

Emmett stood up and leaned against the wall. "True, but it was all worth it."

I shook my head in disbelief, still smiling. "You're one of a kind Emmett."

He took a mock bow. "Thank you," he snorted. "I take that as a full compliment."

"You might want to get out of here," I suggested. "Edward is going to go nuts when he finds out you were here so you might as well get a head start."

Emmett grinned slightly. "Not if you grab his 'nuts' and do whatever you did that made him purr!"

He ran out the window laughing, leaving me and my red flushed face standing there, flabbergasted.

"Well Emmett," I muttered to myself as I sat down to wait for Edward, "You are without a doubt, officially bear bait."


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's point of view

"Do you think they all know?" I asked Edward in horror.

He shrugged. "Who knows, it _is_ a small town."

We were driving to school, and I was terrified.

I was ok with the Cullens knowing, and even Charlie was difficult. But the entire student body…I shuddered, and mentally prepared myself for an onslaught. High school just couldn't get any worse.

Edward's hand gently wove itself up and down my arm, making me shiver in pleasure. He grinned slyly at my response.

"Think we can make it through the whole day?" he chuckled.

I giggled. "Can't have a rerun of yesterday's episode."

He groaned. "There is no justice in the world! Right when we can finally be together in that way, school comes up! It's not fair!"

I smiled, wanting him just as much. "I agree."

We pulled into the parking lot and just sat there, dreading to get out. I sighed and grabbed bag but had my hand stopped by Edward.

"Would you like to play hooky for the day?"

Edward's point of view

As soon as we pulled up I could hear the ignorant and rude thoughts of forks high school:

_I can't believe it! They did it in the parking lot!?_

_Stupid Cullen! I'm going to win Bella's heart, not him. _**(A/n Guess who? Mike. Duh!)**

_Bella is so lucky! _

_I have to tell Laura what my mom told me! I can't believe it!_

I lost it. There was no way I was going to bring Bella into this and have ourselves parade around the school as living gossip.

I turned to her and grabbed her hand that had been reaching for her backpack. "Would you like to play hooky for the day?"

She looked shocked, but smiled and nodded. I sighed in relief and soon we were speeding away. I headed towards my house. As soon as Bella realized where we were going she lit up, glowing. I pulled her into my lap, stroking her hair as I drove.

I desperately hoped Emmett and Jasper weren't home. Destroying them in front of Bella wouldn't be a good idea. But I had a few less violent ideas that Bella might be able to help me out with.

"So," I began lightly, "I'm guessing you had a little chat with Emmett yesterday?"

She blushed and I chuckled. She glanced at me, confused. "Doesn't that bother you Edward?"

"Oh it bothers me alright," I growled. She flinched and I rested my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She smiled. I began to speak again.

"So what do you say to a little non-violent revenge?" I asked.

Her lips curled up into a mischievous little smile. I grinned. Today was going to be a _very _good day.

Emmett's point of view

Jasper and I were coming back from hunting when I sensed Edward and Bella in the living room. I smirked and heard Jasper chuckle from behind me. This was good.

Stepping inside I saw them sitting together watching TV. Well, they weren't necessarily sitting. Bella was lying on top of Edward while watching TV while Edward just watched Bella. His eyes were pure green.

"How's it going green eyes!?" I laughed, taking the seat next to them. Bella blushed and Edward hissed warningly. Jasper laughed.

"Couldn't make it through school then, huh?" He asked, grinning. Edward suddenly smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"You won't be making fun of us for very long," he chuckled. Bella was giggling now and I could see that Edward was getting an erection from all her wiggling.

"So why is it that I'm still able to poke fun at you when you're clearly _poking _at Bella?" I grinned slyly.

Edward was still smiling. "Because we have both figured out a little bit of some tasteful revenge."

Both me and Jasper laughed. "You can't get revenge Edward," Jasper laughed. "You could never pull it off!"

"Who said I was the only one in on the act?"

Bella was smiling. "We got a few others who were just as angry with your guy's stunt."

Edward was now laughing so uncontrollably hard. It was driving me crazy. They must have done something seriously wrong.

"I mentioned your little spying adventure to Alice and Rosalie," he chuckled darkly. "We decided a little tasteful revenge was in order. They won't be back for two weeks."

Both Jasper and I froze in horror. No sex…for two…weeks!?!?!?!

"I hope you guys enjoy abstinence," he laughed, running out the door with Bella giggling on his back.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's point of view

Edward ran us through the woods until we reached our meadow. We were still laughing from the look on there faces!

"Revenge is sweet," Edward murmured, falling back on the grass. I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. I could feel him getting bigger underneath me. Grinning, I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Ready green eyes?"

He growled playfully and forced me underneath him. I laughed. He quickly ripped off my shirt and bra as I tore off his shirt. Slowly, he unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off. As soon as I was rid of them I felt my underwear snapped off too. I gasped. "Edward!"

He raised his head to meet my eyes, grinning slyly. "It's fun!"

I giggled but my laughed turned into moans as I felt his hands begin to roam my chest, making small circles and pinching my peaks. My back arched off the ground as I felt his mouth begin to suck hard on my breast. I let out a small moan.

His hands trailed down to my folds, moving to slow in my opinion. I bucked my hips, trying to get the message across. I wanted him to touch me ssooo bad! He smirked into my chest.

"Edward," I moaned. "Pleeeaaasssseee!!

He chuckled. "But it's so much fun to tease you."

I pushed him onto his back and began kissing his neck. So he likes teasing? Well, we'll see about that.

He growled low in his throat as I kissed down his chest while pulling off his jeans and boxers. I ran my hands up and down his thighs, kissing the spot just below his belly button. He growled eagerly, his fingers digging into the ground in anticipation. I moved slightly lower, then quickly moved back up. He hissed ever so slightly.

"Bella," he groaned. I smirked.

"I thought you liked teasing?" I joked. He pushed me on my back before shoving two fingers into me using rapid speed. I uttered a small scream.

"Fine then," he smirked. "But this just means I'm going to have to punish you," he murmured sexily as he lowered his mouth to my clit. I moaned loudly as he began sucking so hard and so perfectly. His tongue swirled around in vampire speed making me pant. He added a third finger inside of me and began pumping even faster and harder. My body began to shake and I moaned loudly for him to hear. He started licking everywhere on my private area while his thumb moved to rub my clit. Feeling him everywhere at once forced me over the edge. I let out a scream as my orgasm rushed through me.

He licked up my juices while I lay there panting heavily. I jumped slightly in pleasurable surprise as his tongue entered me, trying to taste every last drop of my release.

"Hungry?" I teased.

He brought his head up to my neck and let out a soft growl, more like a purr. "Only for you," he murmured sexily. I grinned.

"What?" he asked, smiling at me smile.

"You're not the only one who's hungry," I whispered. I pushed him back and kissed his lips long and hard. He moaned with me as our tongues moved together, tasting each other's deliciousness. I began to kiss his chest, moving downwards once again.

I grabbed his dick in my hands and began to suck. He moaned loudly and I pulled the entire thing into my mouth. My head was moving back and forth, causing him to moan and shout my name. I slid my tongue over his slit and pressed inside. He gasped and moaned even louder. I reached under to grab his balls and twirled them playful in my hands as he began panting just as I had done. Finally I felt him spill into my mouth, allowing me to taste his sweetness. I grinned as I crawled up his body to kiss him gently. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Isabella Swan," he murmured, "You are amazing."

"No," I shook my head smiling, "You are the amazing one Edward Cullen."

I felt my body covered by his and his member at my entrance. "May I?" he teased.

I giggled. "You don't even have to ask!"

He pressed into my deep and hard, growling hungrily. I rocked my hips against each of his thrust, forcing him farther inside of me. It felt so good! I moaned, hardly hearing his own moans above my own. He pumped himself into me, unable to hold back what he wanted. All of our self control was out the window, just how I liked it. We were both pushed farther and farther into our own little world filled with beautiful pleasure.

He was using his vampire speed and I couldn't hold back. My orgasm shot through me faster than I even though possible. I screamed Edwards name loudly, unconsciously spurring him to go harder and faster than ever. Another orgasm quickly followed the first, causing Edward to orgasm too. He spilled into me, filling me up with his cold release. We both lay there, panting.

His head rested on my chest, listening to my frantic heart beat. "Bella," he murmured.

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist while I rested mine on his neck. He smiled up at me, grinning.

"What?"

"Just that," he began hesitantly, "Never mind."

"Edward, what?" I asked, clearly interested now.

He nuzzled my neck. "Just that…I never thought sex could be this good. I never thought being with you in the way would be so…perfect. You're perfect," he murmured. "I never thought I could be so lucky as to have someone as perfect as you are."

I blushed. "No Edward, you're perfect."

And he was. I had the most perfect creation in the entire world to myself. That is truly something. Love is truly something.

**Ok guys! That's the end! For those of you who would enjoy a story with a few lemons, more teasing from Emmett and Jasper, an over reactive Charlie, and a pregnant Bella, look forward to my sequel, ****Love Is Truly Something.**

**I promise that this story will be unlike anything you have ever read. I should have the first chapter up sometime this week. Thank for reading guys, you've been absolutely awesome!!!**


End file.
